freshofftheboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Shaquille O'Neal Motors
"Shaquille O'Neal Motors" is the third episode of the second season of Fresh off the Boat. It first aired on October 6, 2015. Synopsis It's Louis and Jessica's wedding anniversary and Louis plans a romantic evening out - to the car dealership. Meanwhile, Evan and his "friends" help Eddie buy The Hot Dogger, a hot dog-shaped water slide. Plot Louis and Jessica's anniversary is coming up. Jessica pleads there be no anniversary surprises or gifts this year, but Louis still insists on taking her out on car shopping to Shaquille O'Neal Motors. When getting there, they keep asking for the manager but are instead given lots of mediocre, nervous employees who are too young, unconfident and too inexperienced to be the manager. They finally make it to Shaquille O'Neal himself, who turns out to be the true manager in spite of his busy schedule playing basketball. O'Neal arranges for a rather generous price on a brand new car for the Huangs, and Jessica also has him autograph a shoe so that she can give it to Eddie as a present. Meanwhile, the boys try to enjoy the whole house to themselves for the day while their parents are out. Evan invites Eddie and Emery to a tea party with his stuffed animal Beanie Babies. Eddie is not interested and wants to leave, but then Honey's friends come along and tell the boys that Evan's Beanie Babies are limited-edition valuables that are worth lots of money. Eddie uses Evan's stuffed animals to buy the Hot Dogger (a home inflatable waterslide designed to look like a hot dog) under the assumption that Evan gave Eddie his permission, but then it turns out Eddie only dreamed about it in his sleep and that he never asked Evan, who becomes devastated over the loss of his stuffed animals. Eddie then begrudgingly sells away the autographed shoe signed by Shaquille O'Neal to buy back Evan's Beanie Babies. The ending credits scene has Shaquille O'Neal reporting to his employees that they have to take a loss for letting the car go to Louis and Jessica for a price so low they will see no profit from it, and orders his employees to be more tough and defiant towards the customers about the prices for their cars. Cast Main Cast *Randall Park as Louis Huang *Constance Wu as Jessica Huang *Hudson Yang as Eddie Huang *Forrest Wheeler as Emery Huang *Ian Chen as Evan Huang *Lucille Soong as Jenny Huang (credited as Grandma Huang) *Chelsey Crisp as Honey (absent; credit only) Recurring Cast *Paul Scheer as Mitch *Rachel Cannon as Deidre Sanderson *Stacey Scowley as Carol-Joan Guest Cast *Johnny Pemberton as Clark *Sonya Eddy as Deb *Andrew Friedman as Freddie Difino *Shaquille O'Neal as Himself *Joseph Beck as Randy Deblos *Susan Boyajian as Mrs. Robertson *Todd Brotze as Hot Dog Vendor *Michael Lanahan as Commercial Announcer *Mandy Levin as Barbara *Garrett McQuaid as Blonde Boy *Nikhil Pai as William Lebo *Coley Mustafa Speaks as Salesman *Nick Steele as Astronaut *Doby Daenger as Bar Patron (uncredited) *Christina Veronica as Lesbian Bar Patron (uncredited) Quotes Gallery Louis and Jessica's wedding day.jpg Shaquille O Neal Motors.jpg Louis & Jessica (2x3).jpg Shaquille O Neal.jpg Louis Huang (2x3).jpg Jessica & Louis (2x3).jpg Shaq.jpg Shaquille O'Neal.jpg Shaquille O'Neal (Fresh Off the Boat).jpg Shaq (Fresh Off the Boat).jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2